For Riku's Eyes Only
by Koghon
Summary: A one-shot where Riku and his brunette friend, Sora are living the same block of flats. Things take a turn for the worst when Yuffie Rikku's flatmate finds out that the two boys are actually a couple...


Riku was running up the staircase in his apartment block as he was meant to be meeting his best friend, Sora, at his home. Unfortunately, due to Riku helping his brown haired friend move in last night, he had slept in. He was now running at full speed, up the staircase, trying to not bump into Paine, his big sister, or Yuffie, the most hyper brat on the planet.

Sora was now wandering just outside his apartment door, waiting for Riku. It was already 11am and he was still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. 'God', Sora thought to himself.

'Where the hell is he? Even though he is my best friend, he can still be a complete pain in the ass.'

Just as Sora was about to call him, he came, flying up the staircase,almost ramming into the smaller boy.

"Jesus." Mumbled Sora between yawns. "You slept in again?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Gasped his friend between breaths.

"Now that you're here, you can have look around the apartment." As the silvette began to move, he added, "But be careful of the walls, they're still drying and I don't want Riku prints everywhere."

As Riku went in he could smell the paint from the walls and that small tinge of wallpaper paste. He ambled around the flat, taking in every detail. He wanted to make sure that when he was next round here, he didn't get lost. So he went round the apartment twice, then thrice, just to be on the safe side.

So, after much exploring, he then went back into Sora's bedroom for the fourth time that day. The overly cheery brunette was in the kitchen at this point, whipping up some waffles for his friend. Riku looked around the room, wondering. 'Why do I like Sora this much? I know he's my friend and all, but why do I get this feeling that I want us to be more than that?'

Just at that precise moment the object of his thoughts came in, with a large plate of waffles balanced precariously in his hands. Riku grinned before he demolished them in the space of under five minutes, giving him hiccups. The sight of his best friend struggling to control his hiccups made Sora laugh so hard that he soon had the same predicament. So they both sat there, on the bed, trying to hold their breath, whilst giggling like little fangirls who had just discovered a hidden stash of yaoi.

"I hate...y-you, R-Riku!" Sora giggled after he had finally stopped hiccupping.

Riku then stopped laughing. "I know you're joking with me."

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?"

Sora then dived on top of Riku, sinking his hands into his best friend's mane of hair, and then proceeded to mess it upto the best of his abilities. Riku's thoughts took a dangerous turn,the worst offender being- 'I know I shouldn't really do this, and Sora might kick my ass, but I can't take it anymore!' So he grabbed Sora, fingers pushing into the spikes, pretending to return the favour. But instead, he placed a very light kiss on his best friend's lips.

When Riku pulled back, his long hair brushing against his friend's shoulders, Sora didn't know how to react. He didn't know if to kiss him back or to run out of the room screaming. Sora's mind was racing.'What the...? Why did he just kiss me? Does he know that I like him in the same sort of way? Would he appreciate it if I kissed him back? Or will he kill me? WHAT SHOULD I DO?!'

Sora then made up his mind. It was time to tell Riku the truth, about how he felt towards him. He didn't say anything but instead, he kissed the silvette back, pressing his lips harder into those of his friend's.

Riku got the message. He knew that Sora liked him in the same way, that he loved his friend as more than a friend. He gently pushed Sora over, so that he was lying, with himself on top. Sora felt Riku's tongue ease its way into his mouth, feeling himself fill up with happiness...

If you were lucky enough to be in Sora's flat at this time, you may have noticed that he had mistakenly left his curtains open. You would have also noticed that there was another flat, right across from his own, where Paine, Riku's big sister lived. Now, Paine's curtains were open and you may have noticed someone with a pair of binoculars. That person was Yuffie, Rikku's best friend and her flatmate. Yuffie had been watching Sora and Riku for the past hour and had managed to be patient enough to see them kissing. But thankfully, for their own dignity, the boys didn't know about this.

"RIKKU! Lookie, lookie, lookie!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Yuffie!" Rikku said, as she took the binoculars from her friend. "I hope it's somethi—OMFGSOCUTESOCUTESOCUTEOMGOMGSOCUTE!"

Rikku and Yuffie both squealed as Paine came into the room, leaving her looking very confused as to what the girls had been up to.

"What's going on over here?" She asked casually, as she grabbed the binoculars from her girlfriend's hands. As she looked through them, she went an even paler shade of white.

"Is that what I think it is?" Whispered the shocked silvette.

"YES!" Rikku and Yuffie cheered together.

Paine shivered for a moment, as if she'd been struck by a winter breeze. Then, she went mad.

"I SWEAR!" Paine screamed through clenched teeth. "THAT HALF-BRAIN BROTHER OF MINE WILL DIE! SORA'S ONLY FOURTEEN DAMMIT!"

"Look Paine, they probably won't think about having sex yet." Riku spoke calmly. "Riku and Sora are both still underage and think of it this way, we didn't think about sex till you turned nineteen."

"Riku, we didn't meet until I was nineteen. And they're both guys! Think of the things they could get away with that we couldn't!"

"Paine, calm down!"

"But-"

"No buts Paine!" Rikku said as she hugged her girlfriend's waist.

And across the street, both boys were happily oblivious as to the amount of danger they were in from the crazed older sister, far too busy with their own devices.

*****


End file.
